


Not a Word

by pushingcrazies



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin reflects upon her lover's lack of loquaciousness. Whoa, breaking out the big words.  Rated for implied sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Word

He says not a word.

When he takes me into his embrace, when he kisses me so passionately on my lips, he speaks not. He utters not one syllable as we each undress the other, as he runs his tongue over every inch of me, as I kiss his chest, stomach, and continue even lower. Even when he climaxes within me, the sounds he makes are not any words I have ever known.

It's simply not his nature, you know. He is a man of few words. His praise, his anger, his love all look the same, wear the same dead expression, but I know him well enough to differentiate between his emotions.

I know when I have disappointed him, pleased him, made him proud or angry.

I know when he wants to be alone

I know when he wants me to stay close

I know when he feels overwhelmed (as rare as it is)

I know when he needs emotional release

I know his why, his reasons for his actions

I know every inch of his being, physical and mental

I know I love him

And I know he loves me.

Even though…

He says not a word.


End file.
